1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a circuit to be employed in electronic scales of shifting or switching between two states, and at the same time for the de-chattering of mechanical contacts. The circuit consists of a flip-flop constituted of two inverted gates with crossed feedback.
The circuits serve in a multiplicity of implements, e.g. in electronic scales, as the intersection or interconnection between external, manually-operated operation elements and the internal digital electronic devices. For example, the specific flip-flop circuit discussed herein can be used to control, in a purely electronic manner, the range-switching circuitry of British Pat. No. 1,375,336, thereby eliminating the electromechanical relay and locking circuits of the patent.
2. Prior Art
A disadvantage of known circuits of the kind with which the invention is concerned consists in that the external operation element must be structured as a mechanical switch so as to bring the flip-flop into one or the other position. When, besides, the shifting operation, e.g. in the remote control or in computer-controlled devices, is also to be released by internal orders, this requires a further flip-flop.